


You Can't Say No (He's Helpless)

by theycallmejelly_bean



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Cheating Alexander Hamilton, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Song: Say No To This (Hamilton)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmejelly_bean/pseuds/theycallmejelly_bean
Summary: In desperate need of a break, Alexander Hamilton meets- no, not Miss Maria Reynolds- but John Laurens, looking helpless and Alexander can't say no.<>>





	1. Summer in the City

**Author's Note:**

> You get it. Maria Reynolds replaced by John Laurens because I'm a sucker for Lams content. I can't believe this hasn't already been written. I did base this off a YouTube animation by Mush Roomie, an amazing animator. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get it. Maria Reynolds replaced by John Laurens because I'm a sucker for Lams content. I can't believe this hasn't already been written. I did base this off a YouTube animation by Mush Roomie, an amazing animator. Enjoy.

It was mid-summer and Alexander Hamilton was severely sleep-deprived.

He wished desperately that he'd listened to Angelica and Eliza and taken a break. He missed both of them so much. 

It was a warm afternoon in New York and Alexander was still scribbling at his desk when there was a knock at his door. He was annoyed to be disturbed from his work but secretly incredibly happy to have a short pause in the endless scrawl of his quill. 

Alexander's jaw nearly dropped when he saw the man standing on his doorstep. He had light brown skin dabbled with cinnamon colored freckles and he was a couple of inches shorter than Alexander. A lock of curly brown hair hung over one of his mournful looking eyes, the rest tied back in a ponytail. A tight, velvet, maroon shirt clung to his chest. 

“Hello, Mr. Hamilton. I’m sorry to come looking for you at home but, uh… I know you’re a man of honor and I wasn't sure where else to go.” Tears were quickly approaching in the other man's eyes. 

“Uh, maybe I could help you. What’s your name? What’s your problem?” Alexander asked him. Maybe he should have turned him away but god, he just looked so helpless. 

“My name is John Laurens. My wife is using me and mistreating me. Beating me and cheating on me. Now she's gone. She was wealthy, but I'm… not. I don't have any money to go on.” John Laurens said sadly. 

Alexander nodded, biting his lip in sympathy. Laurens was entrancingly beautiful. _‘No, Alexander. Eliza. This man is just beautiful cause he's helpless.’_ He reminded himself. But god, John Laurens was beautiful, helpless or not. 

“I’d love to help you a bit, please come in.” Alexander couldn't help but offer. John smiled softly and wiped at his eyes. 

He followed Alexander to his office, staring at him the whole time. The stare was nearly seductive but not quite. It was longing and hotter than fire and Alexander wasn't sure what to think of it. _‘_

 _Eliza. Eliza. Eliza.’_ He thought again and again. 

Alexander searched through the drawers of his desk for some money. He handed Laurens $30. His sad, dark eyes brightened.

“You're too kind, Mr. Hamilton,” Laurens exclaimed. Alexander tried not to smile. 

The taller man's eyes scanned Hamilton's desk, completely covered in papers, essays, and pamphlets.

“You work too much, sir. Perhaps you should take a break. Relax a little.” He suggested.

Alexander shrugged. “That's probably true. That's what my wife says. That's why she went upstate and I'm still here.” Laurens smirked sadly. 

“Women.” He said. Alexander nodded. He loved Eliza, he did but still... Was he really satisfied?

“Where do you live, Mr. Laurens?” “Only a couple blocks away.” He answered simply. Alexander smiled a little. 

“I could walk you home.” He offered. Laurens smiled. “As I said, you are too kind. That doesn't mean I don't accept your offer.” 

It was a short walk to Laurens’ apartment and in Alexander's opinion, over much too quickly. John Laurens seemed to be a kind and smart man and Alexander was smitten, all thoughts of Eliza practically gone from his mind. 

At Laurens’ door, Alexander was hesitant to say goodbye to him. 

“Maybe… you could come in. If you want to, Mr. Hamilton.” Laurens offered shyly. Hamilton considered. 

_‘Eliza. Eliza.’_ The voice in his head reminded him. But he didn't want to listen to that voice. 

“Just Alexander.” He said, skirting the question. “All right, Alexander,” Laurens said quietly, taking a step into his apartment. Alexander took another step, following the other man. 

Alexander gently took Laurens’ hand in his own and let Laurens pull him farther into the apartment. Into the bedroom.

Laurens was sitting on the bed, legs spread and staring up at him, the look of seductive longing now lighting up his eyes. “Stay, Alexander.” He whispered.

 _‘No, no, no. Say no. You have to say no.’_ The little voice in his head insisted. But then another little voice added something. 

_‘How can you say no to this? He's so beautiful. He's smart and kind. He’s helpless. If you say yes, you'll be satisfied.’_

Alexander didn't know what to do. Yes, no. Stay, go. But then Laurens made a decision for him. 

Alexander was being pulled onto the bed and the other man's lips were on his. They were soft and tasted brilliantly addictive, like cherries and mint and alcohol. Laurens was kissing him, tugging at his jacket, hands winding up into his hair. 

And Alexander wasn't saying no. He was kissing back, gently sucking and biting at Laurens’ lips. His hands were touching Laurens’ face, straying down the back of his velvet shirt. 

There was a bruise on one of Lauren's cheeks, the one covered by the curls of light-brown hair. Alexander kissed the bruise lightly and continued, lightly marking his way down Lauren's face and neck. “Yes…” Laurens moaned softly, gently tugging at Alexander’s hair. 

_‘No. You can still go! No!’_ The voice is his mind screamed. But it was drowned out by the second voice. _‘_

_Yes. Yes. Yes.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this, a fanfiction about two very dead historical figures from the Revolutionary War, at 1 a.m. What has my life come to? Anyways, this will be multi-chapter and complicated but (SPOILER FOR THE REST OF THE STORY) will have a happy lams ending because I'm a bitch. (END OF SPOILER) So, if you give kudos and/or comment, I will love you forever.


	2. Someone Under Stress And Someone Looking Pretty

Alexander wished with all ( _most, don’t flatter yourself, Alexander_ ) of his heart that he'd said no the second time Laurens came to his house. But, of course, he'd still looked entrancingly beautiful. And still… so helpless.

"Hi, Alexander." That was all he'd needed to say before Alexander had pulled him in the doorway and Alexander's lips were on Laurens' and his hands were tangled in Laurens' curly hair.

The beautiful young man had once again collapsed into Alexander’s arms and kissed him like he needed him to survive. Soon enough, they were in Alexander and Eliza’s bed, clothes forgotten on the floor and Lauren’s quiet moans filling the air.

Alexander promised himself it was the last time. He wouldn’t make the mistake again. Wouldn’t hurt Eliza again. He promised himself that he’d say ‘no’. He wouldn’t bring this beautiful man into the bed he should’ve been sharing with his wife.

But time and time again, he surrendered to cinnamon-colored skin and beautiful eyes. Alexander hated himself for letting this beautiful, helpless young man steal his affections and soon his heart but he loved his nights and days with John Laurens so much that he been to forget to hate himself.

John and Alexander were together almost a month before the letter arrived. Alexander always had a lot of letters, being Secretary of Treasury so when he received a letter from a Mrs. Martha Laurens, he didn’t think much of it the letter.

Until he read it.

_Dear Mr. Hamilton My name is Mrs. Martha Laurens. I trust you recognize my surname. I hope this letter finds you in good health and in the rich and prosperous position to impart wealth onto those who do not have their own to spare. People such as myself. You are most likely wondering why you would do this. You would do this, not only from the kindness of your heart but also because it was my husband you decided to-_

Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

_Now you must pay the price for fooling around with someone else’s husband. I trust someone such as yourself, with such a lovely wife at your side would understand the importance of loyalty. The price for continuously seeing my whore husband is high but if you don’t have the money delivered to me… I’d truly hate to see how your darling wife, Elizabeth, would react on learning of your infidelity. Sincerely, Martha Laurens_

The full weight of Alexander’s mistakes hit him full force like a brick. He was cheating on Eliza with someone married. A man, no less.

And now, this Martha Laurens was demanding money of Alexander. He couldn’t pay her off, that would compromise everything. If one of his colleagues, Jefferson or Burr, were to find out, he was ruined.

Oh god, he was already ruined. He could have said no. If he had just said no the first time, the second time, anytime before the he got the letter. No, no, no, no.

Then another billion problems all seemed to appear in Alexander’s mind at once.

John. Had John known? Had John manipulated him? Had it all been a set-up? Was John’s whole story a lie? Was he he really just fishing for his money? He must have been! How else could this happen? How could he have done this? How could John, beautiful, smart, helpless John have used him like that?

Still panicking, Alexander stuffed the letter into his jacket and practically ran to John’s apartment. It was early, the sun was just coming up. Alexander had even spent the past night at John’s, but had left to go home before work.

He threw the door open and raced into the bedroom, where John was awake and getting dressed. He was pulling on a pair of pants but the velvet maroon shirt he’d been wearing the previous night was still lay forgotten on the floor. John looked up to see Alexander slam into his room.

“Alex, what’s wrong?” John asked, innocently brushing his brown hair back and pulling it into a ponytail. Alexander still looked frantic, hands flailing but still wordless.

“How could you do this, Jack?!?” He exclaimed angrily. Despite his obvious furiousness, Alexander’s affectionate nickname for John still slipped out.

John did look confused and hurt by Alexander’s panicked outburst. “I don’t know what you mean, I didn’t do anything!” He said, standing up and concernedly tried to touch his lover’s shoulder.

“Of course you did! The letter… I can’t believe this is happening, I can’t believe I let this happen!” Alexander yelled. He practically slapped John’s hand away from his own. John stumbled back a bit in shock and fell on his bed.

He yelled back “Alex, I don’t know about any letter! I don’t know what you’re talking about!” But Alexander wasn’t listening to him.

“Was this whole thing a set-up? Were you just trying to use me for my money? It’s obvious, how could I fall for this? I should just get out of here!” Alexander shouted, now angrily pacing through the room. He made his way to the bedroom door and practically threw it open.

A tear began to roll down John’s cheek, dripping down the side of his face. He quickly shoved in front of Alexander to stop him from leaving. “Please don’t go! Please!” He begged.

Alexander stepped back into the room but pushed John away from him, back onto the bed. He threw the letter at the dark-skinned young man and waited in tension-filled silence for him to read it. John read it a couple times, tears flowing down his cheeks. He handed the letter back to Alexander silently. “Well?” Alexander said, still clearly steaming with anger.

John buried his face in his hands, wiping away his tears. He muttered something indiscernible. “What?” Alexander asked.

“Please just pay her.” John whispered, face buried in his hands. Alexander was immediately taken aback. “What?!” He repeated loudly.

“Please pay her! I’m begging you, just do it!” John shouted, getting up off the bed. Alexander stepped back, now confused, hurt and angry. “How could you say that? This will ruin me!” He exclaimed.

“Please! Whatever she wants and I’m yours! You can have me and no-one needs to know!” John yelled desperately. “I don’t want you!” Alexander insisted, even though he knew he was lying. He tried to step past and leave again.

John grabbed Alexander’s hand to stop him from going and pulled them closer together. They well chest-to-chest, fingers intertwined and but Alexander still made no effort to step away. “Alexander, please. Stay here, stay with me. I’m helpless without you.” John begged.

He cupped Alexander’s face in his hands and gently kissed his cheeks, eyelids, nose and every inch of his face that John’s lips could seem to touch.

‘ _No, no, no, no! Get out of here! Burn the letter and make sure no-one ever finds out about this!’_ His mind screamed.

But he didn’t. Alexander wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him tighter to him. He captured John’s lips in a hungry, lustful kiss. He kissed his way down his freckled cheeks and began to suck and bite a dark colored mark onto the sensitive skin of his neck.

“Alex…” John hissed and Alexander stopped his attack on the other man’s neck.

“I love you.” John said. Alexander pressed a more gentle kiss to John’s kiss-swollen mouth. He tangled his fingers in John’s dark curls. “Jack…”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, a fanfiction about two very dead historical figures from the Revolutionary War, at 1 a.m. What has my life come to? Anyways, if you give kudos and/or comment, I will love you forever.


End file.
